kien_thucfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Câu điều kiện
thumb Câu điều kiện dùng để nêu lên một giả thiết về một sự việc, mà sự việc đó chỉ có thể xảy ra khi điều kiện được nói đến xảy ra. Câu điều kiện gồm có hai phần (hai mệnh đề): *Mệnh đề nêu lên điều kiện (còn gọi là mệnh đề IF) là mệnh đề phụ hay mệnh đề điều kiện. *Mệnh đề nêu lên kết quả là mệnh đề chính. :Ví dụ: If it rains - I will stay at home. Mệnh đề điều kiện - mệnh đề chính (Nếu trời mưa - tôi sẽ ở nhà.) Hai mệnh đề trong câu điều kiện có thể đổi chổ cho nhau được: nếu mệnh đề chính đứng trước thì giữa hai mệnh đề không cần dấu phẩy, ngược lại thì phải có dấu phẩy ở giữa. :Ví dụ: You will pass the exam if you work hard. (Bạn sẽ vượt qua kỳ thi nếu bạn học tập chăm chỉ.) => If you work hard, you will pass the exam. (Nếu bạn học tập chăm chỉ, bạn sẽ vượt qua kỳ thi.) Bảng các loại câu điều kiện 'Loại 0' Người ta gọi tên nó là “zero” (0) có lẽ vì thấy 2 vế đều chia hiện tại đơn. *Cấu trúc: If + S + V(s,es), S+ V(s,es)/câu mệnh lệnh **Diễn tả một chân lí, quy luật: :Ví dụ: If water is frozen, it expands. Nếu nước bị đông đặc nó nở ra. (Đây là sự thật, chân lí lúc nào cũng vậy nên dùng loại zero). :Phân biệt: If the water is frozen, it will expand. Nếu nước này bị đông đặc nó sẽ nở ra. (Đây là một hoàn cảnh cụ thể, một khối nước cụ thể nào đó xác định nên không dùng loại zero) **Diễn tả một thói quen: :Ví dụ: If it rains, I go to school by taxi. (Đây là thói quen chứ không phải một hoàn cảnh cụ thể nào nên dùng loại zero). :Phân biệt: If it rains this evening, I will go to school by taxi. (Đây là hoàn cảnh cụ thể chứ không phải thói quen nên không dùng loại zero). 'Loại 1' Đây là câu điều kiện có thật hay có thể xảy ra ở hiện tại hoặc tương lai. *Cấu trúc: IF S + V (hiện tại) , S + WILL ( CAN, MAY) + V (nguyên mẫu) :Ví dụ: If it is sunny, I will go fishing. (Nếu trời nắng, tôi sẽ đi câu.) *'If + Mệnh đề 1 (thì hiện tại đơn giản), Mệnh đề 2 (thì tương lai đơn giản)' :If you don’t water the trees, they ‘ll die (Nếu bạn không tưới nước cho cây, chúng sẽ chết )=>hành động này hiện tại cũng có thể xảy ra hoặc tương lai cũng vậy. :If my father gives me some money, tomorrow I’ll buy a dictionary. (Nếu bố tôi cho tôi tiền, ngày mai tôi sẽ mua 1 cuốn từ điển). *'If + Mênh đề 1 (thì hiện tại đơn giản), Mệnh đề 2 (may/can +V)' **'Để chỉ sự khả năng khách quan' :It’s sunny. If we go out without a hat, We may get a headache. (Trời đang nắng. Nếu chúng tôi đi chơi mà không đội mũ, Chúng tôi có thể bị đau đầu). **'Chỉ sự cho phép' :If you finish your test, You can go home. (Nếu bạn làm xong bài kiểm tra, bạn được phép ra về). *'If + Mênh đề 1 (thì hiện tại đơn giản), Mệnh đề 2 (must + V)' (Để chỉ yêu cầu, đề nghị) :If you want to get good marks, You must do exercises. (Nếu bạn muốn được điểm cao, bạn phải làm bài tập). 'Loại 2' Chỉ sự việc không thể hoặc khó có thể xảy ra ở hiện tại hoặc tương lai. *Cấu trúc: IF S + V (quá khứ) , S + WOULD ( COULD, MIGHT ) + V (nguyên mẫu) (Be luôn dùng were dù chủ từ số ít hay nhiều) :If I were you, I would go abroad. (nếu tôi là bạn, tôi sẽ đi nước ngoài) Chuyện này không thể xảy ra được vì tôi đâu thể nào biến thành bạn được. *'If + Mệnh đề 1 (thì quá khứ đơn giản), Mệnh đề 2 (would/could/might + V)' **Diễn tả hành động “không có thật” ở “hiện tại” hoặc “tương lai” :It isn't cold now so I switch on the fans >If it were cold now, we wouldn't switch on the fans. (Nếu trời lạnh, chúng tôi sẽ không bật quạt) => Hiện tại trời không lạnh nên chúng tôi bật quạt hoặc nếu tương lai xảy ra thì cũng vậy. Note: Chúng ta dùng “were” cho tất cả các ngôi, không dùng “was” :If I were a bird, I would fly. (Nếu tôi là 1 con chim, tôi sẽ bay được) **“Sự tiếc nuối” ở hiện tại hoặc tương lai :If he helped me, I could do something (Nếu anh ấy giúp tôi, tôi đã có thể làm điều gì đó) => Hiện tai thì tôi đang tiếc nuối vì anh ấy không giúp tôi. *'If + Mệnh đề 1 (thì quá khứ đơn giản), Mệnh đề 2 (could/might + V)' => Chỉ khả năng :If he tried, he might succeed. (Nếu anh ấy cố gắng, anh ấy sẽ thành công) :If I lived in France, I could speak French well. (Nếu tôi sống ở Pháp, tôi sẽ nói tiếng Pháp giỏi) 'Loại 3' Chỉ sự việc đã không xảy ra ở quá khứ. *Cấu trúc: IF S + HAD +2 , S + WOULD ( COULD, MIGHT ) HAVE + P2 :Ví dụ: If I hadn’t been absent yesterday, I would have met him. (Nếu hôm qua tôi không vắng mặt thì tôi đã gặp anh ta rồi) => nhưng thực sự tôi đã vắng mặt. LƯU Ý: *Unless = if … not : trừ phi *Nếu bỏ mệnh đề chính của câu điều kiện loại 1 → Câu mệnh lệnh, yêu cầu If S1 V(s/es), Vinf + O → Vinf + O *Bên mệnh đề có if, chữ had trong loại 3, chữ were trong loại 2 và chữ should trong loại 1 có thể đem ra đầu câu thế cho if. (Chữ should đôi khi có thể dùng trong loại 1 với nghĩa làm cho câu mơ hồ hơn) :Ví dụ: *If he should call, …. ( nếu mà anh ta có gọi, … ) => không biết có gọi hay không = Should he call,…. ( nếu mà anh ta có gọi, … ) *If I were you, … = Were I you, …. *If she had gone there, ….. = Had she gone there,….. 'Loại hỗn hợp' Loại hỗn hợp là loại câu điều kiện mà 2 vế khác loại nhau. *Cấu trúc: If + S + had + V3/Ved, S + would + Vo :Ví dụ: If you had not spent too much yesterday, you would not be broke now. (Nếu hôm qua bạn không xài quá nhiều tiền thì hôm nay đâu có sạch túi như vậy) => Loại 3 + loại 2. :If you liked animals, I would have taken you to the zoo. => Loại 2 + loại 3 :If she arrived there yesterday, she can come here tomorrow. => Loại 2 + loại 1 Nếu cái gì đúng sự thật thì chia động từ theo đúng thời gian của nó, còn cái gì không có thật, khó xảy ra hoặc chỉ giả sử thôi thì lùi về một thì. *Cách viết: Loại 1 -> 2/ Loại 2 -> 3. 'Dạng đảo ngữ' 1.Đảo ngữ câu điều kiện loại 1: Should + S + Vo, S + Will +Vo :If he has free time, he’ll play tennis. => Should he have free time, he’ll play tennis. (Nếu anh ta có rảnh, anh ấy sẽ chơi quần vợt.) 2. Đảo ngữ câu điều kiện loại 2: Were + S + to + Vo, S + Would + Vo :If I learnt Russian, I would read a Russian book. => Were I to learn Russian, I would read a Russian book. (Nếu mình đã học tiếng Nga rồi, mình sẽ đọc một quyển sách tiếng Nga.) 3. Đảo ngữ câu điều kiện loại 3: Had + S + V3/Ved, S + Would have + V3/Ved :If he had trained hard, he would have won the match. => Had he trained hard, he would have won the match. (Nếu mà anh ấy đã được huấn luyện một cách chăm chỉ, anh ta sẽ (đã) thắng trận đấu rồi.) 4. If not = Unless. Unless cũng thường được dùng trong câu điều kiện - lúc đó Unless = If not. :Unless we start at once, we will be late. => If we don't start at once we will be late. :Unless you study hard, you won't pass the exams. = > If you don't study hard, you won't pass the exams. Một số từ, cụm từ sử dụng trong câu điều kiện 'UNLESS = IF... NOT...' (Nếu không) :If you don't try hard, you will fail this level. := Unless you try hard, you will fail this level. 'WITHOUT + N_phrase = IF... NOT...' (Mà) không có Chú ý: WITHOUT thường được khai triển thành mệnh đề phủ định của IF. :Without your talent, you wouldn't be famous now. :-> If you weren't talented, you wouldnt be famous now. 'BUT FOR + N_phrase' (Nếu không vì có/ Nhờ có) BUT FOR có thể được khai triển bằng mệnh đề IF của câu điều kiện loại 2 và 3. But for + N_phrase ->If it weren't for + N_phrase (Con. sen. type 2) ->If it hadn't been for + N_phrase (Con. sen. type 3) :But for her encouragement, we'd have given up the project. :->If it hadn't been for her encouragement, we'd have given up the project. :->Had it not been for her encouragement, we'd have given up the project. :But for my height, I'd be a pilot now. :-> If it weren't for my height, I'd be a pilot now. 'IN CASE' (phòng khi) In case = If it is possible that Chú ý: Không dùng động từ khuyết thiếu trong mệnh đề IN CASE. :You should bring an umbrella because it may rain. :-> In case it rains, you should bring an umbrella. 'SUPPOSE + A CLAUSE' (Giả sử) :Suppose you won a big prize, would you break up our engagement? :Suppose I had caught you stealing our father's money yesterday, I wouldn't have told him. 'PROVIDED/PROVIDING' (Miễn là) Provided + (that) a clause: Miễn là Providing As/So long as :Provided that you work hard, you'll be successful. 'EVEN IF = EVEN THOUGH' (Cho dù) :Even if the Earth stopped spinning, I'd never leave you. 'ON CONDITION THAT' (Với điều kiện là) On condition that + a clause In the event that :They agreed to lend us the car on condition that we returned it before the weekend. (họ đồng ý cho chúng tôi mượn xe với điều kiện là chúng tôi trả xe trước cuối tuần) Chú ý: In + Adj + condition: Trong trạng thái, tình trạng :His bicycle is in rusty condition. (cái xe đạp của hắn đang ở trong tình trạng rỉ nát) 'WHAT IF' (Điều gì sẽ xảy ra với) What if = What would happen if... :What if there were a power failure? := What would happen if there were a power failure? 'ONLY IF' (Chỉ khi) Only if + Auxiliary + S + V: chỉ khi :Only if the teacher has given permission are students allowed to enter the room. (Chỉ khi có sự đồng ý của giáo viên thì học sinh mới được phép vào lớp.) 'OTHERWISE' (Nếu không thì) Dùng để thay thế cho mệnh đề phủ định của IF. 1) Khi là câu mệnh lệnh Vinf + O/A. Otherwise, S + will/shall + Vinf (con. sen. type 1) :Go away. Otherwise, my mother will see you. :Study hard. Otherwise, you will fail the exam. :-> If you don't study hard, you will fail the exam. 2) Khi là một mệnh đề S1 + V1. Otherwise, S2 + would/could + Vinf (con. sen. type 2) S2 + would/could + have + Vp2 (con. sen. type 3) :I'm short. Otherwise, I would be a pilot now. :-> If I weren't short, I would be a pilot now. :Manie was busy last week. Otherwise, she wouldn't have missed the lesson. :-> If Manie hadn't been busy last week, she wouldn't have missed the lesson. Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh Thể_loại:Ngữ pháp